comiccrossroadsfandomcom-20200215-history
Earth-2326
Earth-2326 is a world in the vast Marvel multiverse that saw the Avengers come together in the wake of the Kree-Skrull War coming to Earth in the year 2007. Avengers Nick Fury originally proposed the Avengers Initiative to S.H.I.E.L.D., but was shot down in favor of repurposing the dormant Ultron program. After discovering a Skrull agent within S.H.I.E.L.D., Fury goes underground and begins recruiting the Avengers. < Nick Fury (2326).jpg|Nick Fury, former Director of S.H.I.E.L.D. and founder of the Avengers Iron Man (2326).jpg|Iron Man, a.k.a. Tony Stark, the CEO of StarkTech, who was abducted by Hydra and forced to build weapons for them, but he used their technology to construct a battle armor to allow him to escape. He would later go on to improve the armor and use it as the hero Iron Man. He was the first one recruited by Fury to join the Avengers. Captain America (2326).jpg|Captain America, a.k.a. Steve Rogers, was found by S.H.I.E.L.D. in the ice, but before he could be dethawed, his body was abducted by the Hand, who attempted to sell him to the highest bidder after thawing him out and torturing him for months. He was sold to Doctor Doom, but was liberated by the Avengers during the exchange Captain Marvel (2326).jpg|Captain Marvel, a.k.a. Cai-Rel, a.k.a. Carol Danvers, is a Kree Commander who crash lands on Earth after being sent there to scout the planet for her people. She went undercover within S.H.I.E.L.D. and befriended Nick Fury, who she told of the Kree-Skrull War. After he went off the grid, Carol went searching for him, wishing to protect the people of Earth from her war. Black Panther (2326).jpg|Black Panther, a.k.a. T'Challa, is the King of Wakanda and an ally of Nick Fury and S.H.I.E.L.D. After most of the Avengers have been recruited and are running from S.H.I.E.L.D., they seek refuge in Wakanda. Reluctantly, T'Challa allows them asylum and gets roped into the Kree-Skrull War himself. Ant-Man (2326).png|Ant-Man, a.k.a. Hank Pym, is a brilliant scientist who once worked for S.H.I.E.L.D. under the Ultron program, but he eventually quit and shelved the project. He would later go on to discover Pym Particles, which he uses to become Ant-Man and make new discoveries. S.H.I.E.L.D. attempts to recruit him as a field agent, but he refuses. However, Fury comes knocking once more with an offer to join the Avengers. Spider-Woman (2326).jpg|Spider-Woman, a.k.a. Peyton Parker, is a High School junior who got spider powers after a field trip to Oscorp. After the death of her Uncle Ben, she decided to use her powers to fight crime as Spider-Woman. While mostly keeping a low profile so that her Aunt May won't find out, her existence was known of by Nick Fury, as her parents had worked for S.H.I.E.L.D. before their deaths. Doctor Strange (2326).jpg|Doctor Stephen Strange is a Master of the Mystic Arts and the keeper of the Time Stone. He is a friend of Iron Man's and was not on Nick Fury's database of possible Avengers candidates Hulk (2326).jpg|Hulk, a.k.a. Bruce Banner, is a brilliant scientist who tried to recreate the Super-Soldier Serum using gamma radiation. The experiment resulted in Bruce mutating into a large green form that called itself the Hulk. After spending years on the run from the military, the Hulk gradually managed to retrain himself to use Banner's intelligence. Hawkeye (2326).jpg|Hawkeye, a.k.a. Clayton "Clay" Barton, is an Agent of S.H.I.E.L.D. who is assigned to hunt down Nick Fury after he goes dark. Black Widow (2326).jpg|Black Widow, a.k.a. Natasha Romanoff, is an Agent of S.H.I.E.L.D. who is assigned to hunt down Nick Fury after he goes dark. X-Men The X-Men are a group of mutants formed by Professor Charles Xavier, who wanted to prove to the world that mutants are not a menace. Professor X (2326).jpg|Professor X, a.k.a. Charles Xavier, is the most powerful telepath in the world and the founder of the X-Men. He was rendered paralyzed after a confrontation with his partner, Erik Lehnsherr, who left the X-Men not long after its initial formation. Magneto (2326).jpg|Magneto, a.k.a. Erik Lehnsherr, is a holocaust survivor who is capable of controlling the molecular structure of any metal with his mind. For years he fought side by side with Charles Xavier, but his bitterness towards humanity eventually drove him to leave the X-Men and form his own group called the Brotherhood of Mutants. Cyclops (2326).jpg|Cyclops, a.k.a. Scott Summers, was the first mutant recruited by Charles and Erik. His parents died in a plane crash, which separated him and his brother at a young age. Growing up in an orphanage, Scott went on to join the military. His powers manifested while he was under fire, and he accidentally killed some of his fellow soldiers. He was put in military prison before Charles and Erik freed him. Beast (2326).png|Beast, a.k.a. Hank McCoy was a friend of Charles Xavier's from even before they formed the X-Men. His great intelligence is not undermined by his animalistic appearance. Although he does initially join the X-Men, his pacifistic nature leads to him taking a backseat from the action. Silhouette (2326).jpg|Silhouette, a.k.a. Kitty Pryde, was the second mutant to actually be recruited into the X-Men. Her powers allow her to shift her density, either letting her phase through solid objects, or become so dense that nothing can move her or break her. Charles looks at Kitty like a daughter, as her real father walked out on her when he discovered she was a mutant. Storm (2326).jpg|Storm, a.k.a. Ororo Munroe, grew up in Wakanda but was exiled when she was caught attempting to steal from the royal family. She grew up in poverty in America until she was found by Charles and Erik, who gave her a home. Wolverine (2326).png|Wolverine, a.k.a. James Hudson, was a former assassin for the Canadian government before joining the Weapon X Program, which brainwashed him into becoming a weapon and coated his skeleton in Adamantium. Weapon X used him to abduct several young mutants for them to experiment on. However, after his mind was freed by Professor X, he led the X-Men in liberating the young mutants of the facility. Angel (2326).png|Angel, a.k.a. Warren Worthington III, was sold to the Weapon X Program by his father, as they promised him they could cure him. However, when he tried to escape, he was captured by Wolverine. Weapon X coated his wings in Adamantium, and after he was liberated by the X-Men, Warren joined them. Nightcrawler (2326).png|Nightcrawler, a.k.a. Kurt Wagner, was a Circus performer who caught Weapon X's attention when the Circus traveled through Canada. Wolverine snuck into the Circus and knocked Kurt unconscious, and Weapon X soon utilized his teleportation abilities and gave him the power to teleport further and with more people. He was liberated by the X-Men and joined them, becoming best friends with Warren. Magik (2326).jpg|Magik, a.k.a. Illyana Rasputin, was a Russian farmgirl who was abducted by Wolverine, who had to fight off her older brother, and he ended up slaughtering their entire family just to get Illyana to Weapon X. She hadn't been there for long before the X-Men liberated the young mutants, and she would go on to become very close with Kitty Pryde. Fantastic Four The Fantastic Four are a group of explorers who got their powers after being exposed to Cosmic Radiation. Mister Fantastic (2326).jpg|Mister Fantastic, a.k.a. Reed Richards, is the smartest man on Earth who's skin is capable of becoming elastic. He is the leader of the Fantastic Four and a crucial component to diffusing the Kree-Skrull War. Reed eventually begins his own private hunt for the Infinity Stones, which puts him in conflict with Doctor Strange, as well as Thanos himself. Invisible Woman (2326).jpg|Invisible Woman, a.k.a. Susan Storm, has a genius mind to rival that of her fiance. Her force fields grant her telekinetic abilities, making her possibly the most powerful of the Four. While Reed can often be cold and distant, Sue is tempted by her attraction to the King of Atlantis, Namor the Sub-Mariner. Human Torch (2326).jpg|Human Torch, a.k.a. Johnny Storm, was a NASA dropout who became a model that only agreed to go to space because he thought it would do wonders for his career. However, he quickly grew to love being a superhero, and even develops a crush on the Avenger Spider-Woman. Thing (2326).jpg|The Thing, a.k.a. Ben Grimm, was Reed's college roommate who joined the Air Force after college. He piloted the four of them on the expedition that turned them into heroes. Although Reed has promised to cure Ben, he was accepted that he will probably never be human again. Extraterrestrials Thanos (2326).jpg|Thanos is a warlord hellbent on eliminating half of all life in the universe in order to please his love, Hela, the Goddess of Death. Skrull (2326).jpg|The Skrulls are an alien race of shapeshifters that have countless operatives in place on Earth, in S.H.I.E.L.D., HYDRA, the Avengers, the X-Men, the Fantastic Four, and more... Category:Realities Category:Created by Artemis Thorson